Ecarté
by OMGitsgreen
Summary: Francis loved many things about Diamonds, as he was the Prince. He loved the islands, the parties, and the food. However, he didn't love looking for his little brother among the weeds as he refused to get ready for the ball that night.


Today was certainly a beautiful day in the country of Diamonds; there could be no doubt about that. Maybe it was just that pedigree pride of mine going to my head, but the golden sun seemed to strike the glittering marble of the Royal Palace just right, and the morning dew had settled so beautifully on the garden.

Diamonds was a land of beauty, enchantment. In the south, our shores were dotted with tropical paradises; in the north there were sprawling meadows and bright cities. It wasn't surprising that many who came to Diamonds from the other kingdoms or from the outside called Diamonds a paradise. One that they would never wish to leave from.

However I would've been able to enjoy that paradise more, if I hadn't needed to be outside at three hours past dawn to find my little brother Mathieu who was hiding among the weeds.

"Mathieu! Mathieu mon frere, cherche-tu?" I called from the beginnings of the rose garden maze trying to suppress my yawn. For a moment I sighed, placing a hand on my hip and tapping my foot to the syncopated beat of the headache that was forming in my temples. Most days I would have much more patience with my little brother, Mathieu, however today due to the large ball we were having there was absolutely no time for it.

"I'm not coming out!" A small voice called, "I don't like parties! The people scare me! Don't make me go frère aîné!"

"Mathieu, come out or no maple syrup for a week." I threatened, trying to sound intimidating, however a small smile was beginning to tug at my lips. Almost immediately a tiny form began to trudge out of the rose garden, only daring to peak from behind his toy bear once. Mathieu's pale skin was smeared with dirt, his wavy golden hair that was much like mine was tangled and matted, and worse his violet eyes shone with fright.

"Kuma says that you shouldn't be mad at me, and that strangers are scary so we shouldn't have to go to the party." Mathieu said in the dialect from our home region, Gaul as he still hid behind his bear. I crouched down to reach the same level as the little boy.

"I shall be with you the whole time. Don't you trust your older brother? I would never bring you anywhere that isn't safe." I answered back gently, reaching out to pat his head. Almost immediately Mathieu seemed to melt in relief that I wasn't angry with him and snuggled into my chest. With a sigh I lifted the child up, not caring if he dirtied my tunic, and still holding him close to me as I began to make my way back to the castle.

Maybe if we had been part of a regular family, it would've been strange to have two children who were more than twelve years apart in age. (Matthew being six and myself being eighteen) However the personal life of a royal such as the King is a fickle thing. So seven years ago, at a ball held in Spades his highness grew a little comfy with a noble woman by the name of Madeline Williams (a woman of the prestigious Jones family who had married into the Trading clan Williams), and without knowing it had impregnated her.

Of course ma mere wasn't too happy, but what is a Queen to do? Every noble man had illegitimate children, if you looked at clan Kirkland, they could only be sure that one of their many children was legitimate! And since this had only happened once, she allowed the baby to come to the castle, and even to be second in line for the throne.

"Ah, Francis. Do you think Al will be there?" Mathieu asked referring to his half-brother Alfred Jones, as his breath tickling the skin of my neck. I laughed gently and snuggled my chin against his shoulder.

"I believe the Royal Spade family shall be there tonight. And knowing how taken Arthur is with the boy, I'm sure you'll see him." I answered back as we made it to the Prince's Quarters. Matt just flushed slightly before hiding back into my chest shyly.

Almost immediately the head maid Aluette ran up to us, her hands on her hips and her beady brown eyes infuriated. Aluette, was a woman of a stoutly appearance and arms that looked like they could strange a man twice her size with relative ease. I normally wasn't afraid of women, but Aluette was more of a force of nature.

"You finally made it back! And look at how dirty you two have gotten! I swear to the Gods next time this happens…" Aluette scolded, her words being accentuated with spittle and flying out of her mouth like a whirlwind. She began to crack her knuckles causing Mathieu to jump and to clutch to me harder, "It will be twenty smacks. Do you understand Matthew! And stop hiding behind your brother!"

Mathieu peaked to look at her from my chest, tears filling up his violet eyes. He sniffed once, as he shook, I knew for a fact that he was absolutely terrified that all of this attention was being thrust upon him. He tried to say something, but the words didn't move past his throat, so he simply nodded before turning back to me and burying himself yet again in my embrace.

"Aluette, please try to be a bit more gentle. You're scaring him." I said trying to sound as charming and lovely as possible as I gently stroked Mathieu head and rocked him. Aluette's anger deflated slightly however her mouth was still pulled into a frown.

"You cannot baby him! He's nearly seven now. My boys were certainly never babied when they were children."

"Then again, your children were raised into a military family." I noted.

"The military might still-"

"No way. Matthew isn't cut out for that. It is such an unromantic occupation."

"Fine, let's just get him and you cleaned up and prepared for the ball." Aluette said muttering something about "unromantic", before waving to the many maids who stopped cowering and extracted Mathieu from my arms and set him down.

"Mrs. Aluette, c-can't Francis and I share a b-bath?" Matthew asked with that adorable stutter.

"You are getting much too old for that!" Aluette scolded him, to which he flushed embarrassedly before looking down.

"I really don't mind, Aluette. It's good to indulge children once in a while." I said, taking his small hand in mine. Aluette just rolled her eyes in complete annoyance.

"You spoil this boy rotten. Fine, but you can't take your bear with you. He needs a wash as well. And Francis make sure you wash his hair well, and try to get that strand to stick down!" Aluette said before ushering all of the maids out of the Prince's Quarters.

"Come along Mathieu, I'm sure they've already run a bath." I told him as I gently tugged him along to the bathroom.

"D'accord." Mathieu answered tightening his grip.

I helped Mathieu unbutton his tunic, and slipped out of my own clothes before entering the large bathtub, one that could've fit about ten grown men. Noticing Matthew's struggles to get into the massive tub, I helped him up and set him in the water before reaching out to the many different diamond bottles and pouring the lemon scented shampoo into my hand and beginning to wash Matthew's hair, admiring how much like mine it was becoming once it grew out.

"That tickles!" He giggled, looking up with now more blue eyes than the indigo of before.

"Well, you've got to look your best tonight, there are going to be lots of nice young people you'll have to meet." I told him, gently wiping some of the suds before they reached his eyelids.

"You mean like all of your lady friends?" Matt asked pursing his lips, kicking his legs slightly in the water. I laughed and tipped his head back so I could pour the herb-scented water in his hair.

"I don't quite think so. You're a bit too young for that, mon petit frere. I mean like other children who could become your friends." I told him, setting him on my lap as I rubbed the shampoo into my long blonde hair.

"Other children are scary." Matthew said handing me the conditioner he knew I always used. I smiled and took it from his grasp.

"You don't think Alfred is scary." I pointed out to him. He suddenly sank down in the water and began to blow bubbles, as if contemplating what he would say before sitting up.

"But he's my brother. That's different. I don't see why I need to if I can just be with you and Al and Kuma." He muttered almost shrinking in on himself. I almost immediately noticed this and began to tickle him, causing him to giggle and shriek softly before bursting out laughing.

"Now there it is. If you just smile, Mathieu, mon petit, then everyone will love you." I told him hugging him tightly. For a minute he looked up at me, his eyes wide and wet, before smiling a big soft smile that melted my heart.

"Okay!"

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

"Mattie! Mattie, is that you?" A loud voice called from across the hall. Mathieu and I stopped talking to Baron Mah Jong of Hearts only to see Mathieu's younger brother barreling across the hall filled with nobles. He stopped and bowed woodenly to the Baron and myself before throwing himself on Mattie nuzzling their cheeks together.

"Ah! Baron Mah Jong, I'm terribly sorry about Alfred's rude behavior!" Another clipped voice called, and this time Arthur Kirkland of Spades came rushing up, his head held regally. He bowed to the Baron who simply laughed and told Arthur it was fine.

Arthur was dressed in a ruffled tunic and blue trench coat that was shot with silver and had sapphire buttons the shape of spades. To my enjoyment his black breeches and knee-high just outlined his figure just right-

"Frog, my face is up here!" Arthur snapped haughtily. I simply rolled my eyes and threw my arm around the sixteen-year-old with a laugh.

"Come now, mon petit lapin. Allow big brother Francis the pleasure of inspecting your growing figure, honhonhon~"

"Belt it, we're in front of children." Arthur growled threateningly, before looking on at the two children in front of us.

Alfred and Matthew looked almost exactly alike, like twins separated at birth. Though that wasn't too surprising since their mothers had both been twins as well. If it wasn't for the subtle differences in their hair, eye, and skin tones then it would've be impossible to separate them. However today, though their outfits were hauntingly similar (both wearing white dress shirts, vests, short brown breeches, shoes, and knee high socks), Alfred's vest was blue and shot with silver, and his shoes and socks were black, while on the other hand Matthew's vest was orange and shot with gold, and his shoes and socks were white.

"Hey, Arthur! Can Mattie and I go play with Hanafuda and Vint?" Alfred asked referring to a small Hearts girl and Clubs boy who were standing by the door waving at them. Arthur looked across the ballroom, before pointing at a small girl I knew very well, Lili Zwingli.

"Go ask Lili to play as well, okay boys?" Arthur asked softly.

"Alright Arthur! Bye-bye!" The boys said in unison before bounding off to ask Lili to play, before disappearing with the many other noble children.

"Aren't they just growing up so fast?" I asked Arthur with a sigh. Suddenly Arthur's expression turned sour, into something I had never seen before when we were talking about Alfred and Matthew.

"The Spadille has chosen who will be my King once I have been crowned." He said with a sigh, and crossing his arms over his chest. I blinked at his sullen behavior, as well as the sudden change in the direction of the conversation.

"Isn't that a good thing? Who is the lucky boy?" I asked, plucking a wine glass off of a servant's plate and taking a sip.

"Alfred."

His blunt answer caused me to almost choke on the good Jeweled wine. I smacked my chest quite a few times before I was finally able to breathe easily again.

"What? Alfred? Shouldn't you be happy you wouldn't end up with some stranger? He absolutely adores you." I said completely confused.

"I never wanted such a burden to end up on Alfred's shoulders." Arthur admitted with a sigh.

"But at least you'll be together for a long time. Being King and Queen slows down the aging process." I said with a small sigh.

"How about you, Francis? Has your set been chosen?"

"The Zwingli twins. Vash as Jack and Lili as Queen."

"But she's-"

"I know, Arthur. I may love women, but she is far too young for me. I would never lust after her." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I watched the many dancers twirl by. Arthur leaned against the wall next to me.

"Such is the life of royalty I suppose."

"How upset were ton freres that you were chosen?"

"Murderous." Arthur chuckled; a small smile twitching it's way into existence across his sour expression.

"Not surprising. Conner was really looking forward to it."

"He's a bastard, literally and figuratively. There was really no chance."

"Hmmm…." I muttered, taking another sip from my drink, "You should get something to drink. It looks like you need it." I said noting the bags under his eyes.

"Shut up you absolute wanker. I don't want any of your fruity drinks." Arthur sighed before suddenly Angelique, my cousin came up to him with a smile dancing across her lips.

"Would you care to dance, Arthur?" She asked him. Suddenly straightening up and transforming into a perfect gentleman, Arthur took her hand led her out to the dance floor, but not before sending me another withering look.

After I saw them waltz away awkwardly, with a laugh I beckoned over a young woman and took her out to the dance floor as well.

And with that, the party had begun.

~~~~~OMGitsgreen~~~~~

"Ah, my lord. I do believe that you're driving me crazy." The heavily accented voice of the woman I was currently in bed with whispered headily. In the back of my mind I scrambled to remember what exactly her name was. She was Spadish, I knew that for a fact. And then suddenly I remembered. Black. Maria Black. She was from the Black Family, a well-known family of the High Guard, the current police force chief.

I slid my hand up her thigh, causing her to shutter in pleasure before nipping at her ear.

"Don't be so formal with me, ma cherie. Especially when you are already like this." I chuckled. She laughed breathily, and was about to go in for another kiss when suddenly a knock came at my door startling both of us from our activities.

"Francis? Are you there?" Mathieu small voice called from the other side. I immediately jumped.

"Merde!" I muttered under my breath. Maria's beautiful face suddenly turned into a poisonous expression.

"Just leave the brat out there. We're busy." She hissed. Anger immediately tugged at my gut. Even though I did love doing that, there were some things that I just wouldn't tolerate. And calling my little brother names was one of them.

"I think you'd better leave. A woman, no matter how beautiful, will never get away with insulting my brother." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest as I pulled away from her. Looking as if I'd just slapped her in the face, Maria got out of bed, rebuttoned her dress and stomped out looking positively scandalized. Almost immediately Mathieu popped his head back into the room, looking concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mathieu asked closing the door behind him to reveal his nightgown and his bear being trailed on the floor behind him.

"Of course not." I laughed, kicking off my breeches, only leaving me in my undergarments, "Come here, Mathieu." I said beckoning to him. The little boy immediately climbed up on my bed and lay down next to me, snuggling into my bare chest.

"Francis…who was that girl?" Mathieu asked, in the low light his violet eyes twinkling like stars.

"One of Francis's friends. Don't worry about her, Mathieu. Now how was your time?" I asked the little boy, running my fingers through his hair.

"It was fun! It was nice to see Alfred, and Lili was really nice to me, and Katyusha gave me candy." Mathieu said excitedly. I chuckled and wrapped my other arm around him, bringing him closer.

"I'm glad, see? I told you. I knew you would have fun."

"Yep!" Mathieu chirped.

For a few moments we lay together in the blessed silence, just savoring each other's company. Of course seeing Arthur, or indulging myself with my many lady-callers was a good time, but none of it compared to just laying here with my younger brother, feeling him safe in my arms. In these moments, which I knew would become fewer and fewer as he became older and older, that was the time that I found true peace and happiness.

"Hey Francis?" Mathieu asked, lightly tugging on my hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you sing to me? Just for a little while?" Mathieu asked me with a small smile.

"Anything for you, my prince." I chuckled before I began to sing softly.

_Dites-moi, pourquoi_

_La vie est belle,_

_Dites-moi, pourquoi,_

_La vie est gaye_

_Dites-moi, pourqoui_

_Cher Monsieur_

_Est-ce que,_

_Parce que_

_Tu m'aimes_

As soon as I finished singing, I saw Mathieu laying next to me, sleeping soundly. I gently pressed a kiss to his forehead before whispering,

"Doux reves, mon amour."

And I followed him into dreamland as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years Everyone! I thought I'd start off the New Years by adding another little brother, big brother pairing to my repertoire. Franada! Oh god how I love these two! Be expecting a lot of diversity from me this coming year! (And just for the record I didn't use google translate once. I've taken five years of French damnit! That should be enough!) XD<strong>

**And I also noticed that there aren't a lot of Cardtalia stories that take place anywhere but Spades, so I thought I'd open it up a bit! Oh, and I also did a particular thing about naming all of the other non-Hetalia characters! I wonder if anyone can guess it! **

**This is my holiday gift to sakura-sasuke324 the only person who actually knows about my otaku hobbies!  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review/fav/alert to let me know you care! Oh, and should I write more of Franada! I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Until next time, Green out!**

**~OMGitsgreen**


End file.
